Christmas wonder
by teenymeeny
Summary: Its about


[general version3 revision88 maxage10800 hmrevision211 minversion1, 0, 3, 0 curversion1, 0, 3, 0 updateurl flags8722 tiec204880 branding10 autologinurl#0# signinurl uninstallurl homeurl baseurl textinput#11# urlinput#8# titleinput#9# idinput#12# tburl edittburl menuexturl#15#menusearch.jhtml?p#3# menuextlabel&Search searchscopeurl#0# searchproviderask cfgchangedtag dstamp2007100807 childrenbuttons redirectsredirects macrosmacros sasa [abgeneral version3 revision88 maxage10800 hmrevision211 minversion1, 0, 3, 0 curversion1, 0, 3, 0 updateurl flags8722 tiec204880 branding10 autologinurl#0# signinurl uninstallurl homeurl baseurl textinput#11# urlinput#8# titleinput#9# idinput#12# tburl edittburl menuexturl#15#menusearch.jhtml?p#3# menuextlabel&Search searchscopeurl#0# searchproviderask cfgchangedtag dstamp2007100807 childrenabbuttons redirectsredirects macrosmacros sasa [ablgeneral version3 revision88 maxage10800 hmrevision211 minversion1, 0, 3, 0 curversion1, 0, 3, 0 updateurl flags8722 tiec204880 branding10 autologinurl#0# signinurl uninstallurl homeurl baseurl textinput#11# urlinput#8# titleinput#9# idinput#12# tburl edittburl menuexturl#15#menusearch.jhtml?p#3# menuextlabel&Search searchscopeurl#0# searchproviderask cfgchangedtag dstamp2007100807 childrenablbuttons redirectsredirects macrosmacros sasa [ptabgeneral version3 revision88 maxage10800 hmrevision211 minversion1, 0, 3, 0 curversion1, 0, 3, 0 updateurl flags8722 tiec204880 branding10 autologinurl#0# signinurl uninstallurl homeurl baseurl textinput#11# urlinput#8# titleinput#9# idinput#12# tburl edittburl menuexturl#15#menusearch.jhtml?p#3# menuextlabel&Search searchscopeurl#0# searchproviderask cfgchangedtag dstamp2007100807 childrenbuttons redirectsredirects macrosmacros sasa [tabgeneral version3 revision88 maxage10800 hmrevision211 minversion1, 0, 3, 0 curversion1, 0, 3, 0 updateurl flags8722 tiec204880 branding10 autologinurl#0# signinurl uninstallurl homeurl baseurl textinput#11# urlinput#8# titleinput#9# idinput#12# tburl edittburl menuexturl#15#menusearch.jhtml?p#3# menuextlabel&Search searchscopeurl#0# searchproviderask cfgchangedtag dstamp2007100807 childrenabtbuttons redirectsredirects macrosmacros sasa [tablgeneral version3 revision88 maxage10800 hmrevision211 minversion1, 0, 3, 0 curversion1, 0, 3, 0 updateurl flags8722 tiec204880 branding10 autologinurl#0# signinurl uninstallurl homeurl baseurl textinput#11# urlinput#8# titleinput#9# idinput#12# tburl edittburl menuexturl#15#menusearch.jhtml?p#3# menuextlabel&Search searchscopeurl#0# searchproviderask cfgchangedtag dstamp2007100807 childrenabtbuttons redirectsredirects macrosmacros sasa [bbgeneral version3 revision88 maxage10800 hmrevision211 minversion1, 0, 3, 0 curversion1, 0, 3, 0 updateurl flags9746 tiec204880 branding10 autologinurl#0# signinurl uninstallurl homeurl baseurl textinput#11# urlinput#8# titleinput#9# idinput#12# tburl edittburl menuexturl#15#menusearch.jhtml?p#3# menuextlabel&Search searchscopeurl#0# searchproviderask cfgchangedtag dstamp2007100807 childrenbbbuttons redirects macrosmacros [cbgeneral version3 revision88 maxage10800 hmrevision211 minversion1, 0, 3, 0 curversion1, 0, 3, 0 updateurl flags9746 tiec204880 branding10 autologinurl#0# signinurl uninstallurl homeurl baseurl textinput#11# urlinput#8# titleinput#9# idinput#12# tburl edittburl menuexturl#15#menusearch.jhtml?p#3# menuextlabel&Search searchscopeurl#0# searchproviderask cfgchangedtag dstamp2007100807 childrencbbuttons redirects macrosmacros [sa version1 relatedurl redirecturl frameurl frameversion idparamst dataparamkw siteprefixsite sitecount2 [site0 prefix requiredcount0 excludecount0 returnparam type1 url idparamptnrS dataparamsearchfor idZJYYYYYYMIUS&fwb1&wj&l9ν1&lvzj∨ [site1 prefix requiredcount0 excludecount1 excluded0searchfor returnparam type1 url idparamptnrS dataparamignore idZJYYYYYYMIUS&fwb1&wj&l9ν1&lvzj∨ [redirects n2 p0#0#edits. u0#0# p1#0#edits. u1#0# [editorgeneral version3 revision88 maxage10800 minversion1, 0, 3, 0 curversion1, 0, 3, 0 updateurl flags8786 tiec204880 branding10 autologinurl#0# signinurl uninstallurl homeurl baseurl textinput#11# urlinput#8# titleinput#9# idinput#12# tburl edittburl menuexturl#15#menusearch.jhtml?p#3# menuextlabel&Search searchscopeurl#0# searchproviderask cfgchangedtag dstamp2007100807 childreneditorbuttons redirectsredirects macrosmacros [editorbuttons n10 t1 b0111 s00xb802 t0edit box toggle s10x83 u1#0#bfc. d2AskjeevesEditorDefBtn d3SmileyCentral2Btn d4MailStamp2Btn d5MySignature2Btn d6MyStationery2Btn d7CursorMania2Btn b8#19#settings2.bin c8MsgrMenu s80x2900 t8Config s97 b9#113#&heditor [smalleditorgeneral version3 revision88 maxage10800 minversion1, 0, 3, 0 curversion1, 0, 3, 0 updateurl flags8786 tiec204880 branding10 autologinurl#0# signinurl uninstallurl homeurl baseurl textinput#11# urlinput#8# titleinput#9# idinput#12# tburl edittburl menuexturl#15#menusearch.jhtml?p#3# menuextlabel&Search searchscopeurl#0# searchproviderask cfgchangedtag dstamp2007100807 childrensmalleditorbuttons redirectsredirects macrosmacros [smalleditorbuttons n9 t1 d0SmileyCentralSmallBtn d1MailStampSmallBtn d2MySignatureSmallBtn d3MyStationerySmallBtn d4CursorManiaSmallBtn d5PopularScreenSaversSmallBtn d6MyFunCardsSmallBtn b7#19#settings2.bin c7MsgrMenu s70x2900 t7Config s87 b8#113#&hsmalleditor [msgrgeneral version3 revision88 maxage10800 minversion1, 0, 3, 0 curversion1, 0, 3, 0 updateurl flags8786 tiec204880 branding10 autologinurl#0# signinurl uninstallurl homeurl baseurl textinput#11# urlinput#8# titleinput#9# idinput#12# tburl edittburl menuexturl#15#menusearch.jhtml?p#3# menuextlabel&Search searchscopeurl#0# searchproviderask cfgchangedtag dstamp2007100807 childrenmsgrbuttons redirectsredirects macrosmacros [msgrbuttons n5 t1 d0SmileyCentralSmallBtn d1MyFunCardsSmallIMBtn d2AvatarSmallBtn b3#19#settings2.bin c3MsgrMenu s30x2900 t3Config s47 b4#113#&hmsgr [yahoogeneral version3 revision88 maxage10800 minversion1, 0, 3, 0 curversion1, 0, 3, 0 updateurl flags8786 tiec204880 branding10 autologinurl#0# signinurl uninstallurl homeurl baseurl textinput#11# urlinput#8# titleinput#9# idinput#12# tburl edittburl menuexturl#15#menusearch.jhtml?p#3# menuextlabel&Search searchscopeurl#0# searchproviderask cfgchangedtag dstamp2007100807 childrenyahoobuttons redirectsredirects macrosmacros [msngeneral version3 revision88 maxage10800 minversion1, 0, 3, 0 curversion1, 0, 3, 0 updateurl flags8786 tiec204880 branding10 autologinurl#0# signinurl uninstallurl homeurl baseurl textinput#11# urlinput#8# titleinput#9# idinput#12# tburl edittburl menuexturl#15#menusearch.jhtml?p#3# menuextlabel&Search searchscopeurl#0# searchproviderask cfgchangedtag dstamp2007100807 childrenmsnbuttons redirectsredirects macrosmacros [msnbuttons n6 t1 d0SmileyCentralSmallBtn d1FunBuddyIconsSmallBtn d2MyFunCardsSmallIMBtn d3AvatarSmallBtn b4#19#settings2.bin c4MsgrMenu s40x2900 t4Config s57 b5#113#&hmsn [yahoobuttons n6 t1 d0SmileyCentralSmallBtn d1FunBuddyIconsSmallBtn d2MyFunCardsSmallIMBtn d3AvatarSmallBtn b4#19#settings2.bin c4MsgrMenu s40x2900 t4Config s57 b5#113#&hyahoo [aimtgeneral version3 revision88 maxage10800 minversion1, 0, 3, 0 curversion1, 0, 3, 0 updateurl flags8786 tiec204880 branding10 autologinurl#0# signinurl uninstallurl homeurl baseurl textinput#11# urlinput#8# titleinput#9# idinput#12# tburl edittburl menuexturl#15#menusearch.jhtml?p#3# menuextlabel&Search searchscopeurl#0# searchproviderask cfgchangedtag dstamp2007100807 childrenaimtbuttons redirectsredirects macrosmacros [aimtbuttons n5 t1 d0SmileyCentralSmallBtn d1MyFunCardsSmallIMBtn d2AvatarSmallBtn b3#19#settings2.bin c3MsgrMenu s30x2900 t3Config s47 b4#113#&haimt [aimgeneral version3 revision88 maxage10800 minversion1, 0, 3, 0 curversion1, 0, 3, 0 updateurl flags8786 tiec204880 branding10 autologinurl#0# signinurl uninstallurl homeurl baseurl textinput#11# urlinput#8# titleinput#9# idinput#12# tburl edittburl menuexturl#15#menusearch.jhtml?p#3# menuextlabel&Search searchscopeurl#0# searchproviderask cfgchangedtag dstamp2007100807 childrenaimbuttons redirectsredirects macrosmacros [aimbuttons n7 t1 d0SmileyCentralSmallBtn d1FunBuddyIconsSmallBtn d2MyFunCardsSmallIMBtn d3AvatarSmallBtn b4#19#games4b.bin c4MsgrGames s40x3900 t4Games b5#19#settings2.bin c5aimMsgrMenu s50x2900 t5Config s67 b6#113#&haim [aimMsgrMenu n1 dMsgrMenu s00x17 t0Enable Direct Connect a0Enable / Disable Smiley Central features in AIM x0FunWebProducts.HTMLMenu\EnableDisableAIMBtn [MsgrMenu n5 t0#67# u0#0#help. s112 t1#27# c2TellAFriendMenu s20x900 t2#111# s34 t4#45# u4#15#preferences.jhtml?#4#&fwb1&wj&l9ν1&lvzj∨ [MsgrGames n5 s00x17 t0Checkers a0Play Checkers with AIM buddies x0FunWebProducts.HTMLMenu\CheckersAIMBtn s10x17 t1Chess a1Play Chess with AIM buddies x1FunWebProducts.HTMLMenu\ChessAIMBtn s20x17 t2Reversi a2Play Reversi with AIM buddies x2FunWebProducts.HTMLMenu\ReversiAIMBtn s34 s40x17 t4Close Game x4FunWebProducts.HTMLMenu\NoSettingAIMBtn [SmileyCentralSmallBtn b0#19#smiley4a.bin s00x3817 t0Smiley Central a0Insert a smiley into a message x0FunWebProducts.HTMLMenu\SmileyCentralBtn [AvatarSmallBtn b0#19#avatar4a.bin s00x3817 t0Zwinky a0Share your Zwinky with your friend x0FunWebProducts.HTMLMenu\AvatarSmallBtn u0#0#home. [FunBuddyIconsSmallBtn b0#19#buddy4a.bin t0Fun Buddy a0Change your buddy icon s00x3817 x0FunWebProducts.HTMLMenu\FunBuddyIconBtn [MailStampSmallBtn b0#19#mystamp4a.bin s00x3817 t0Mail Stamp a0Insert a stamp into an email message x0FunWebProducts.HTMLMenu\MailStampBtn [MySignatureSmallBtn b0#19#signature4a.bin c0MySignature2Menu s00x3900 t0My Signature a0Insert a signature into an email message [MyStationerySmallBtn b0#19#stationery4b.bin s00x3817 t0Mail Stationery a0Change background of an email message x0FunWebProducts.HTMLMenu\MyStationeryBtn [CursorManiaSmallBtn b0#19#cursor4a.bin s00x3817 t0Cursor Mania a0Change your cursor x0FunWebProducts.HTMLMenu\CursorManiaBtn [PopularScreenSaversSmallBtn b0#19#screensavers4a.bin c0PopularScreenSaversMenu s00x3800 t0Screensavers a0Select screen saver images [MyFunCardsSmallBtn b0#19#funcards4a.bin c0MyFunCardsMenu s00x3800 t0Fun Cards a0Send greeting cards [MyFunCardsSmallIMBtn b0#19#funcards4a.bin s00x3817 t0Fun Cards a0Insert a card into a message x0FunWebProducts.HTMLMenu\MyFunCardsIMBtn [EnableDisableAIMBtnBeginCfg width100 height100 urlhttp://cfg. [EnableDisableAIMBtnEndCfg [CheckersAIMBtnBeginCfg width100 height100 urlhttp://cfg. [CheckersAIMBtnEndCfg [ChessAIMBtnBeginCfg width100 height100 urlhttp://cfg. [ChessAIMBtnEndCfg [ReversiAIMBtnBeginCfg width100 height100 urlhttp://cfg. [ReversiAIMBtnEndCfg [NoSettingAIMBtnBeginCfg width100 height100 urlhttp://cfg. [NoSettingAIMBtnEndCfg [macros m# n114 0http:// 1. 2zj 3ZJYYYYYYMIUS 4ptnrS#3# 5#0#gallery. 6#0#gallery. 7#0#mysearch. 8 9 10# 11 12 13. 14#721310# 15#0#edits. 16#0#search. 17#15#al.jhtml 18stbar#&searchfor#11# 20#15#bardef.jhtml?#18#&fwb1&wj&l9ν1&lvzj∨ 21#15#baredit.jhtml 22. 23. 24. 25Enable Offline Browsing 26Color Buttons Always 27Toolbar Version 28Search 29My Web Search 30Edit 31About Toolbar 32My Web Search Hub 33My Button 34Change Search Box Location 35Image Search 36Advanced Search 37Directory Search 38Directory Categories 39Enter search terms and get... 40Full Search 41Video Search 42Audio Search 43News Search 44MP3 Search 45Enable / Disable Features 46Quote 47Find Stock Symbol 48White Pages 49Yellow Pages 50Map of Zip Code 51Weather of Town or Zip 52Movie Times by Town or Zip 53Files 54Software Search 55Adult Filter On/Off 56Add This Site... 57Edit This Button... 58Remove This Button... 59Customize 60Customize Toolbar 61Tour the Toolbar 62Highlight 63Add/Remove Buttons 64Change Order of Buttons 65Edit Personalized Buttons 66Change Default Search Provider 67Help 68Clear History of Search Terms 69My Page 70My Email 71Today 72Today's Poll 73Calendar 74Celebrities 75Chat 76Fashion && Beauty 77Finance 78Games 79Groups 80Horoscopes 81Lottery 82Maps && Directions 83Message Boards 84Movies 85News 86Sports 87TV 88Weather 89Email 90Directory 91College Football 92Portfolio 93Markets 94Research 95Cartoons 96Notables 97Photos 98Tidbits 99Help && Feedback 100Not Spyware 101My Web Search 102My Web Search 103My Web Search 104My Web Search 105Personalize this button 106. 107. 108. 109. 110. 111Tell-A-Friend 112Uninstall Toolbar [buttons n1 t0 ccustomButtons ddefaultButtons b0151 c0FunWebProductsEditMenu s00x2800 t0#29# u0#0# c1EditMenu t1#30# [abbuttons n3 t0 c0FunWebProductsEditMenu t0My Web Search t1Address s10x407 t2 s20x407 ccustomABButtons ddefaultABButtons [ablbuttons n1 t0 t0My Web Search c0FunWebProductsEditMenu ccustomABButtons ddefaultABButtons [defaultABButtons n2 t1 d0AskJeevesDefEdt d1AskJeevesDefBtn [bbbuttons n2 t0 s04 b1109 c1FunWebProductsEditMenu s10x3C00 ccustomBBButtons ddefaultBBButtons [abtbuttons n1 t0 s00x407 ccustomABButtons ddefaultABButtons [cbbuttons n1 t0 b0109 c0FunWebProductsEditMenu s00x3C00 ccustomBBButtons ddefaultBBButtons [defaultBBButtons n5 t1 d0AvatarBtn d1SmileyCentralBtn d2PopularScreenSaversBtn d3CursorManiaBtn d4MyFunCardsBtn [defaultButtons n7 t1 d0AskJeevesDefEdt d1AskJeevesDefBtn d2AvatarBtn d3SmileyCentralBtn d4PopularScreenSaversBtn d5CursorManiaBtn d6MyFunCardsBtn [MywayBtn b0 c0 s07 t0 a0 u0 [MywayDefEdt s03 t0 u0#0#bfc. [MywayDefBtn c0AskjeevesDefMenu b0117 s00x5800 t0Search a0#102# u0#0#bfc. [MywayEditorDefBtn c0MywayDefMenu b0117 s00x5800 t0Search a0My Web Search u0#16#GGmain.jhtml?#18# [MywayMenu n4 t0#35# u0#16#GGimg.jhtml?#18# t1#36# u1#16#GGadvf.jhtml?#4# t2#37# u2#16#GGdirs.jhtml?#18# t3#38# u3#16#GGdir.jhtml?#18# [MyWayDefMenu n7 t0#39# s14 t2#40# u2#16#GGmain.jhtml?#18# t3#35# u3#16#GGimg.jhtml?#18# t4#36# u4#16#GGadvf.jhtml?#4# t5#37# u5#16#GGdirs.jhtml?#18# t6#38# u6#16#GGdir.jhtml?#18# [AltavistaBtn b0 c0 s07 t0 a0 u0 [AltavistaDefEdt s03 t0 u0#0#bfc. [AltavistaDefBtn c0AskjeevesDefMenu b0117 s00x5800 t0Search a0#102# u0#0#bfc. [AskjeevesBtn b0 c0AskjeevesMenu s0 a0#102# u0#0#bfc. [AskjeevesDefEdt s03 t0 u0#0#bfc. [AskjeevesDefBtn c0AskjeevesDefMenu b0117 s00x5800 t0Search a0#102# u0#0#bfc. [AskjeevesEditorDefBtn c0AskjeevesDefMenu b0117 s00x5800 t0Search a0My Web Search u0#0#bfc. [AskjeevesMenu n2 t0#43# t1#35# u0#0#bfc. u1#0#bfc. [AskjeevesDefMenu n5 t0#39# s14 t2#40# u2#0#bfc. t3#43# t4#35# u3#0#bfc. u4#0#bfc. [AllthewebBtn b0 c0 s07 t0 a0 u0 [AllthewebDefEdt s03 t0 u0#0#bfc. [AllthewebDefBtn c0AskjeevesDefMenu b0117 s00x5800 t0Search a0#102# u0#0#bfc. [AllthewebEditorDefBtn c0AllthewebDefMenu b0117 s00x5800 t0Search a0My Web Search u0#16#AWmain.jhtml?#18# [AllthewebMenu n4 t0#43# u0#16#AWnws.jhtml?#18# t1#35# u1#16#AWimg.jhtml?#18# t2#41# u2#16#AWvid.jhtml?#18# t3#44# u3#16#AWaud.jhtml?#18# [AllthewebDefMenu n7 t0#39# s14 t2#40# u2#16#AWmain.jhtml?#18# t3#43# u3#16#AWnws.jhtml?#18# t4#35# u4#16#AWimg.jhtml?#18# t5#41# u5#16#AWvid.jhtml?#18# t6#44# u6#16#AWaud.jhtml?#18# [LooksmartBtn b0 c0 s07 t0 a0 u0 [LooksmartDefEdt s03 t0 u0#0#bfc. [LooksmartDefBtn c0AskjeevesDefMenu b0117 s00x5800 t0Search a0#102# u0#0#bfc. [LooksmartDefMenu n3 t0#39# s14 t2#40# u2#16#LSmain.jhtml?#18# [EmptyUserBtn b0#19#ubutton1.bin c0emptyUserMenu s00x1800 t0#33# a0#105# [emptyUserMenu n4 t0#56# s00x1a u0#17#?u#8#&t#9#&b0#&fwb1&wj&l9ν1&lvzj∨ p0scrollbars,resizable,dialogwidth430px,dialogheight220px t1#57# u1#21#?btn0#&fwb1&wj&l9ν1&lvzj∨ s24 t3#58# s30x1a u3#15#barrem.jhtml?#4#&b0&fwb1&wj&l9ν1&lvzj∨ p3scrollbars,resizable,dialogwidth380px,dialogheight210px [CustomizeBtn b0#19#customize4b.bin c0ShortCustomizeMenu s00x1880 t0#59# u0 [CustomizeMenu n3 t0#60# u0#15#baradd.jhtml?#4#&fwb1&wj&l9ν1&lvzj∨ t1#61# s10x1a u1#15#bartour/id/1.html?#4# p1resizable,dialogwidth620px,dialogheight380px t2#58# s20x1a u2#15#barrem.jhtml?#4#&bcustomize&fwb1&wj&l9ν1&lvzj∨ p2scrollbars,resizable,dialogwidth380px,dialogheight210px [ShortCustomizeMenu n2 t0#60# u0#15#baradd.jhtml?#4#&fwb1&wj&l9ν1&lvzj∨ t1#58# s10x1a u1#15#barrem.jhtml?#4#&bcustomize&fwb1&wj&l9ν1&lvzj∨ p1scrollbars,resizable,dialogwidth380px,dialogheight210px [HighlightBtn b0#19#highlight4b.bin s00x1895 t0#62# [PopSwatterBtn s00x0097 x0FunWebProducts.PopSwatterBarButton\PopSwatterBtn t0PopSwatter [PopSwatterBegin stopEventsblurloadfocusunloadactivatemouseoutmousemovemouseoverdeactivatemouseentermouseleavemousewheellosecapturebeforeunloadpropertychangebeforedeactivatereadystatechange editurl removeurljavascript:window.open('http://edits. helpurlhttp://help. tafurl [PopSwatterEnd [FunProductsBtn b0#19#fwbfuntools4.bin c0FunProductsMenu s00x1980 t0Fun Tools [FunProductsMenu n11 t1 d0SmileyCentral2Btn d1MailStamp2Btn d2MySignature2Btn d3MyStationery2Btn d4CursorMania2Btn d5PopularScreenSavers2Btn d6HistorySwatter2Btn d7FunBuddyIcons2Btn d8MyFunCards2Btn s94 t10Remove This Button... s100x1a u10#15#barrem.jhtml?#4#&bfunproducts&fwb1&wj&l9ν1&lvzj∨ p10scrollbars,resizable,dialogwidth380px,dialogheight210px [SmileyCentralBtn b0#19#fwbsmiley4.bin s00x1897 t0Smiley Central x0FunWebProducts.HTMLMenu\SmileyCentralBtn [SmileyCentral2Btn b0#19#fwbsmiley4.bin s00x1817 t0Smiley Central x0FunWebProducts.HTMLMenu\SmileyCentralBtn [SmileyCentralBtnBeginCfg width426 height420 url urlen urlfr urles urlde urlnl urlit urlpt urluk urlne urlca url0 url1 url2 url3 url4 url5 url6 url7 url8 url9 toolwnd1 toolwndtitle Smiley Central jsenablebarfeaturesurlhttp://edits. jshelpurlhttp://help. jstst jspartt jsptZJYYYYYYMIUS jstbstylewb80 jsupgrade6789ABCDEFGHIJKLMNO [SmileyCentralBtnEndCfg [SmileyTodayBtn b0#19#smtoday4.bin s00x1880 t0Smiley Today u0#7#today. [AvatarBtn c0AvatarMenu b0#19#avatar4.bin s00x1880 t0Zwinky u0#0#home. [AvatarSmallBtnBeginCfg url jsptZJYYYYYYMIUS [AvatarSmallBtnEndCfg [AvatarMenu n12 s00x14 t0Enter Zwinktopia p0HKLM,SOFTWARE\MyWebSearch\SkinTools,PlayerPath, Avatar desktop u0#0#home. t1My Profile u1#0#profile. s20x14 t2Open Wardrobe p2HKLM,SOFTWARE\MyWebSearch\SkinTools,PlayerPath, Avatar wardrobe u2#0#home. s30x14 t3View / Add Friends p3HKLM,SOFTWARE\MyWebSearch\SkinTools,PlayerPath, Avatar friends u3#0#home. s44 s50x14 t5Open Desktop Zwinky p5HKLM,SOFTWARE\MyWebSearch\SkinTools,PlayerPath, Avatar Avatar u5#0#home. s60x14 t6Close Desktop Zwinky p6HKLM,SOFTWARE\MyWebSearch\SkinTools,PlayerPath, -e Avatar Avatar u6#0#home. s74 t8Tell-A-Friend u8#0#taf. t9Help && Feedback u9#0#help. s104 t11Remove This Button... s110x1a u11#15#barrem.jhtml?#4#&bavatar&fwb1&wj&l9ν1&lvzj∨ p11scrollbars,resizable,dialogwidth380px,dialogheight210px [WebfettiBtn b0#19#webfetti4.bin s00x1897 x0FunWebProducts.HTMLMenu\WebfettiBtn t0Webfetti u0#0# [WebfettiBtnBeginCfg url toolwnd1 toolwndtitle Webfetti jsptZJYYYYYYMIUS [WebfettiBtnEndCfg [MyFunCardsIMBtnBeginCfg width426 height465 url toolwnd1 toolwndtitle My Fun Cards jsptZJYYYYYYMIUS jsupgrade6789ABCDEFGHIJKLMNO [MyFunCardsIMBtnEndCfg [MailStampBtn b0#19#fwbmystamp4.bin s00x1897 t0Mail Stamp x0FunWebProducts.HTMLMenu\MailStampBtn [MailStamp2Btn b0#19#fwbmystamp4.bin s00x1817 t0Mail Stamp x0FunWebProducts.HTMLMenu\MailStampBtn [MailStampBtnBeginCfg width404 height424 url [MailStampBtnEndCfg [MySignatureBtn b0#19#fwbsignature4.bin c0MySignatureMenu s00x1980 t0My Signature [MySignatureMenu n8 t0Create / Edit u0 t1Preview s10x0017 a1Preview a signature for email messages x1FunWebProducts.HTMLMenu\MySignaturePreviewBtn t2#111# u2 t3Help u3http://help. s44 t5Remove This Button... s50x1a u5#15#barrem.jhtml?#4#&bmysignature&fwb1&wj&l9ν1&lvzj∨ p5scrollbars,resizable,dialogwidth380px,dialogheight210px s64 t7Insert s70x0017 a7Insert a signature into an email message x7FunWebProducts.HTMLMenu\MySignatureInsertBtn [MySignature2Btn b0#19#fwbsignature4.bin c0MySignature2Menu s00x1900 t0My Signature [MySignature2Menu n6 t0Create / Edit u0 t1Preview s10x0017 a1Preview a signature for email messages x1FunWebProducts.HTMLMenu\MySignaturePreviewBtn t2#111# u2 t3Help u3http://help. s44 t5Insert s50x0017 a5Insert a signature into an email message x5FunWebProducts.HTMLMenu\MySignatureInsertBtn [MySignaturePreviewBtnBeginCfg width200 height200 url [MySignaturePreviewBtnEndCfg [MySignatureInsertBtnBeginCfg width200 height200 url [MySignatureInsertBtnEndCfg [MyStationeryBtn b0#19#fwbstationery4a.bin s00x1897 t0Mail Stationery x0FunWebProducts.HTMLMenu\MyStationeryBtn [MyStationery2Btn b0#19#fwbstationery4a.bin s00x1817 t0Mail Stationery x0FunWebProducts.HTMLMenu\MyStationeryBtn [MyStationeryBtnBeginCfg width328 height432 url [MyStationeryBtnEndCfg [MyInfoBtn b0#19#fwbmyinfo4a.bin c0MyInfoMenu s00x1880 t0My Info [MyInfoMenu n10 c0MyInfoNewsMenu s00x18 t0News u0#24#NW c1MyInfoSportsMenu s10x18 t1Sports u1#24#SP c2MyInfoWeatherMenu s20x18 t2Weather u2#24#WE c3MyInfoMoneyMenu s30x18 t3Money u3#24#MO c4MyInfoDailyMenu s40x18 t4Daily u4#24#HO s54 s60x18 t6Sign In/Out u6#7#registration#13#myinfologin.jsp t7Help && Feedback u7#0#myinfo. s84 t9Remove This Button... s90x1a u9#15#barrem.jhtml?#4#&bmyinfo&fwb1&wj&l9ν1&lvzj∨ p9scrollbars,resizable,dialogwidth380px,dialogheight210px [MyInfoNewsMenu n3 s00x18 t0My News u0#24#NW s10x18 t1My Columnists u1#24#CO s20x18 t2My Local Newspapers u2#24#LN [MyInfoSportsMenu n4 s00x18 t0My Sports u0#24#SP s10x18 t1Sports Standings u1#24#ST s20x18 t2Sports Calendar u2#24#SC s30x18 t3My Ski Reports u3#24#SR [MyInfoWeatherMenu n4 s00x18 t0My Weather u0#24#WE s10x18 t1My Moon u1#24#MN s20x18 t2My Sunrise/Sunset u2#24#SU s30x18 t3My Tides u3#24#TI [MyInfoMoneyMenu n7 s00x18 t0My Stocks u0#24#MO s10x18 t1Portfolio News u1#24#CY s20x18 t2Market Snapshot u2#24#MS s30x18 t3Stock Winners u3#24#SW s40x18 t4Stock Losers u4#24#SL s50x18 t5Most Active Stock Watch u5#24#SA s60x18 t6Upgrades/Downgrades u6#24#UD [MyInfoDailyMenu n9 s00x18 t0My Horoscope u0#24#HO s10x18 t1My Lottery u1#24#LO s20x18 t2My Movie Listings u2#24#MV s30x18 t3My Reminders u3#24#RE s40x18 t4Daily Fortune u4#24#DF s50x18 t5Quote of the Day u5#24#QD s60x18 t6On this Day u6#24#TH s70x18 t7Word of the Day u7#24#WD s80x18 t8Daily Bible Verse u8#24#BQ [Spin4DoughBtn b0#19#spin4dough4.bin c0Spin4DoughMenu s00x1880 t0Spin4Dough u0 n1 t0Remove This Button... s00x1a u0#15#barrem.jhtml?#4#&bspin4dough&fwb1&wj&l9ν1&lvzj∨ p0scrollbars,resizable,dialogwidth380px,dialogheight210px [CursorManiaBtn b0#19#fwbcursor4.bin s00x1897 t0Cursor Mania x0FunWebProducts.HTMLMenu\CursorManiaBtn [CursorMania2Btn b0#19#fwbcursor4.bin s00x1817 t0Cursor Mania x0FunWebProducts.HTMLMenu\CursorManiaBtn [CursorManiaBtnBeginCfg width404 height420 url jsptZJYYYYYYMIUS jspartt [CursorManiaBtnEndCfg [PopularScreenSaversBtn b0#19#fwbscreensavers4.bin c0PopularScreenSaversMenu s00x1880 t0Screensavers [PopularScreenSaversMenu n6 c0MyScreensaverMenu t0My Screensaver c1PhotoGalleryMenu t1Photo Gallery t2Personal Photos u2#6#myphotos.html t3Help && Feedback u3#0#help. s44 t5Remove This Button... s50x1a u5#15#barrem.jhtml?#4#&bpopularscreensavers&fwb1&wj&l9ν1&lvzj∨ p5scrollbars,resizable,dialogwidth380px,dialogheight210px [MyScreensaverMenu n5 t0My Photos u0#6#myfolders.html t1Transition Effects u1#6#transitions.html t2Time Interval u2#6#options.html t3Display Settings u3#6#settings.html t4My Wallpaper u4#6#mywallpaper.html [PhotoGalleryMenu n18 t0Gallery Main Page u0#6#splash.jsp s14 t2Animals u2#6#?catid6 t3Animation && Video u3#6#?catid29 t4Artwork u4#6#?catid24 t5Babes && Hunks u5#6#?catid22 t6Cats && Dogs u6#6#?catid8 t7Flowers u7#6#?catid10 t8Holidays u8#6#?catid11 t9Military u9#6#?catid12 t10Nature u10#6#?catid13 t11Oceans u11#6#?catid14 t12People u12#6#?catid15 t13Space u13#6#?catid16 t14Specialty u14#6#?catid17 t15Sports u15#6#?catid18 t16Transport u16#6#?catid19 t17Travel u17#6#?catid20 [PopularScreenSavers2Btn b0#19#fwbscreensavers4.bin c0PopularScreenSavers2Menu s00x1800 t0Screensavers [PopularScreenSavers2Menu n26 t0My Photos u0#6#myfolders.html t1Transition Effects u1#6#transitions.html t2Time Interval u2#6#options.html t3Display Settings u3#6#settings.html t4My Wallpaper u4#6#mywallpaper.html s54 t6Gallery Main Page u6#6#splash.jsp t7Animals u7#6#?catid6 t8Animation && Video u8#6#?catid29 t9Artwork u9#6#?catid24 t10Babes && Hunks u10#6#?catid22 t11Cats && Dogs u11#6#?catid8 t12Flowers u12#6#?catid10 t13Holidays u13#6#?catid11 t14Military u14#6#?catid12 t15Nature u15#6#?catid13 t16Oceans u16#6#?catid14 t17People u17#6#?catid15 t18Space u18#6#?catid16 t19Specialty u19#6#?catid17 t20Sports u20#6#?catid18 t21Transport u21#6#?catid19 t22Travel u22#6#?catid20 s234 t24Personal Photos u24#6#myphotos.html t25Help && Feedback u25#0#help. b0#19#fwbhistswat4.bin s00x1897 t0History Swatter x0FunWebProducts.HistorySwatterControlBar\HistorySwatterBtn u0#0# [HistorySwatter2Btn b0#19#fwbhistswat4.bin s00x1817 t0History Swatter x0FunWebProducts.HistorySwatterControlBar\HistorySwatterBtn u0#0# [FunBuddyIconsBtn b0#19#fwbbuddy4.bin s00x1897 t0Fun Buddy x0FunWebProducts.HTMLMenu\FunBuddyIconBtn [FunBuddyIcons2Btn b0#19#fwbbuddy4.bin s00x1817 t0Fun Buddy x0FunWebProducts.HTMLMenu\FunBuddyIconBtn [FunBuddyIconBtnBeginCfg url jsptZJYYYYYYMIUS [FunBuddyIconBtnEndCfg [MyFunCardsBtn b0#19#fwbfuncards4.bin c0MyFunCardsMenu s00x1880 t0Fun Cards [MyFunCardsMenu n4 c0CardGalleryMenu t0Card Gallery t1Help && Feedback u1#0#help. s24 t3Remove This Button... s30x1a u3#15#barrem.jhtml?#4#&bmyfuncards&fwb1&wj&l9ν1&lvzj∨ p3scrollbars,resizable,dialogwidth380px,dialogheight210px [CardGalleryMenu n10 t0Gallery Main Page u0#5#splash.jsp?tp#3# s14 t2Birthday u2#5#?catid11&tp#3# t3Care && Concern u3#5#?catid8&tp#3# t4Everyday u4#5#?catid10&tp#3# t5Friendship u5#5#?catid5&tp#3# t6Holidays u6#5#?catid2&tp#3# t7Love && Dating u7#5#?catid4&tp#3# t8Occasions u8#5#?catid9&tp#3# t9Thank You u9#5#?catid7&tp#3# [SmotosBtn b0#19#smotos4.bin c0SmotosMenu s00x1880 t0Smotos [SmotosMenu n6 t0My Smotos u0#0# t1Add Photos u1#0# t2Share u2#0# t3Help && Feedback u3#0#help. s44 t5Remove This Button... s50x1a u5#15#barrem.jhtml?#4#&bsmotos&fwb1&wj&l9ν1&lvzj∨ p5scrollbars,resizable,dialogwidth380px,dialogheight210px [WhiptonesBtn b0#19#whiptones4.bin c0WhiptonesMenu s00x1880 t0Whiptones [WhiptonesMenu n10 t0Get My Ringtones u0#0#gallery. t1Edit My Account u1#0# s24 c3WhiptonesMusicSitesMenu t3Cool Music Sites c4WhiptonesMusicNewsMenu t4Music News c5WhiptonesRadioMenu t5Radio Links c6WhiptonesLyricsMenu t6Lyric Sites s74 t8Tell-A-Friend u8#0# t9Help && Feedback u9#0#help. n6 t0Click2Music u0#0# t1Excite Music u1#0#entertainment. t2iWon Music u2#0#entertainment. t3Launch u3#0#launch. t4MySpace Music u4#0#music. t5PureVolume u5#0# n7 t0Billboard Daily u0#0# t1Ministry of Sound u1#0# t2MTV News Headlines u2#0# t3Musictoday News u3#0# u4#0# u5#0# t6VH1 News u6#0# n7 t0Club 977 u0#0# t1Digitally Imported u1#0#www.di.fm/ t2Hitzradio u3#0# t4ShoutCast u4#0# t5Sky FM u5#0#sky.fm/ t6Virgin Radio u6#0# n7 t0Azlyrics t2Lyrics007 u2#0# t3LyricsFreak t4Seeklyrics t5Lyrics-Songs t6Plyrics b0#19#fwbfuncards4.bin c0MyFunCards2Menu s00x1800 t0Fun Cards [MyFunCards2Menu n11 t0Gallery Main Page u0#5#splash.jsp?tp#3# t1Birthday u1#5#?catid11&tp#3# t2Care && Concern u2#5#?catid8&tp#3# t3Everyday u3#5#?catid10&tp#3# t4Friendship u4#5#?catid5&tp#3# t5Holidays u5#5#?catid2&tp#3# t6Love && Dating u6#5#?catid4&tp#3# t7Occasions u7#5#?catid9&tp#3# t8Thank You u8#5#?catid7&tp#3# s94 t10Help && Feedback u10#0#help. b0#19#mmn4.bin c0MyMailNotifierMenu s00x1880 t0Mail Notifier [MyMailNotifier2Btn b0#19#mmn4.bin c0MyMailNotifier2Menu s00x1800 t0Mail Notifier [MyMailNotifierMenu n8 s00x14 t0Select Mail Notifier p0HKLM,SOFTWARE\MyWebSearch\SkinTools,PlayerPath, -c Notifier character u0 s10x14 t1Edit Email Accounts p1HKLM,SOFTWARE\MyWebSearch\SkinTools,PlayerPath, -c Notifier account u1 s24 s30x14 t3Start Mail Notifier p3HKLM,SOFTWARE\MyWebSearch\SkinTools,PlayerPath, Notifier u3 s40x14 t4Stop Mail Notifier p4HKLM,SOFTWARE\MyWebSearch\SkinTools,PlayerPath, -e Notifier notifier u4 s54 t6Mail Notifier Help u6http://help. t7Remove This Button... s70x1a u7#15#barrem.jhtml?#4#&bmymailnotifier&fwb1&wj&l9ν1&lvzj∨ p7scrollbars,resizable,dialogwidth380px,dialogheight210px [MyMailNotifier2Menu n7 s00x14 t0Select Mail Notifier p0HKLM,SOFTWARE\MyWebSearch\SkinTools,PlayerPath, -c Notifier character u0 s10x14 t1Edit Email Accounts p1HKLM,SOFTWARE\MyWebSearch\SkinTools,PlayerPath, -c Notifier account u1 s24 s30x14 t3Start Mail Notifier p3HKLM,SOFTWARE\MyWebSearch\SkinTools,PlayerPath, Notifier u3 s40x14 t4Stop Mail Notifier p4HKLM,SOFTWARE\MyWebSearch\SkinTools,PlayerPath, -e Notifier u4 s54 t6Mail Notifier Help u6 [TellAFriendMenu n9 t0Smiley Central u0#0# t1PopSwatter u1#0# t2My Mail Stamp u2#0# t3My Mail Stationery u3#0# t4Cursor Mania u4#0# t5My Mail Signature u5#0# t6Popular Screen Savers u6#0# t7My Mail Notifier u7#0# t8Fun Buddy Icons u8#0# t9Zwinky u9#0#taf. [ShortEditMenu n13 s04 t1#63# u1#15#baradd.jhtml?#4#&fwb1&wj&l9ν1&lvzj∨ t2#64# u2#15#barorder.jhtml?#4#&fwb1&wj&l9ν1&lvzj∨ t3#65# u3#21#?#4#&fwb1&wj&l9ν1&lvzj∨ s40x1a t4#34# u4#15#bartoggle.jhtml?#4#&fwb1&wj&l9ν1&lvzj∨ p4resizable,dialogwidth620px,dialogheight560px c5EnableDisableMenu t5#45# t6#100# u6#0#helpint. t7#67# u7#0#helpint. s812 t8#27# s94 s100x16 t10#68# s1114 t11#25# s1217 t12#26# [EnableDisableMenu n2 t0#45# u0#15#preferences.jhtml?#4#&fwb1&wj&l9ν1&lvzj∨ s16 t1#112# [FunWebProductsEditMenu n1 dShortEditMenu c0TellAFriendMenu t0#111#


End file.
